


Shape of you

by marsella_1004



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 18:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Не то чтобы Коджиро заинтересован в теле Каору. Или в самом Каору. Совсем нет.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 17





	Shape of you

**Author's Note:**

> маленькая зарисовка по матчаблоссом, которые делают моему сердечку хорошо;; надеюсь в будущем вернуться с новыми работами по любимому шипу)

Не то чтобы Коджиро заинтересован в теле Каору. Или в самом Каору. Совсем нет.

Они знают друг друга уже очень давно, достаточно, чтобы привыкнуть к перепалкам и ссорам, которые время от времени сменяются совместными посиделками в ресторане Коджиро, где они могут просто поговорить, как и положено настоящим взрослым. Это что-то вроде ритуала в их странной дружбе. То, что помогает сохранять баланс их неоднозначных отношений. 

Но что-то определённо меняется, когда Коджиро начинает замечать маленькие, едва уловимые детали, которые составляют всё естество Каору. То, как он поправляет свои длинные волосы, убранные в низкий хвост – в обычной жизни, – являя собой благородного господина, и в высокий – ночью, стоя на скейтборде, – когда превращается в Черри Блоссома. 

То, как он мимолётно улыбается своим мыслям или выходкам детей, которые снова дурачатся, выясняя, кто круче. То, как он прикладывает тонкие пальцы к вискам, словно мучимый головной болью, но на деле лишь заправляет выпавшую прядь за ухо, задевая дужку очков. От этого простого действия его взгляд за прозрачными стёклами на миг проясняется, чтобы вновь рассеяться, подобно туману. В такие моменты он наверняка просчитывает все ходы в своей голове, оценивая шансы на победу – что в деловой сфере, что на трассе у заброшенной шахты. Совсем как бездушный компьютер.

Но на скейтборде он отбрасывает сдерживающие его оковы серьёзности и перевоплощается в прекрасного и дерзкого Черри с кучей восхищённых поклонниц, на пару со своей умной доской побеждающего любого соперника. Даже Джо. Что служит новым поводом для их извечных перебранок. 

– Я снова победил, перекаченный тупица, – с ноткой гордости в голосе бросает Каору перед тем, как развернуться в сторону выхода. После гонок он всегда возвращается домой первым, не желая прохлаждаться с другими до самого утра. В конце концов, у него есть нормальная работа и обязанности. 

– В следующий раз посмотрим, – не остаётся в долгу Коджиро, и мягкая улыбка трогает его губы. За столько лет ничего не поменялось.

Коджиро видит его таким разным, и от этой разницы ему иногда сносит крышу. В хорошем смысле. Если сначала такая двойственность раздражала прямолинейного и простодушного Коджиро, то теперь он всё чаще ловит себя на том, что совсем не против наблюдать подобные перемены в чужом характере. Даже если тот разительно отличается от его собственного. 

Противоположности, как он помнил из школьных уроков физики, притягиваются. И в их случае это только подтверждается. 

Каору порой ловит его нечитаемые взгляды на себе и слегка хмурится. Не понять, зол он или озадачен. Скорее всего, всё сразу. И его можно понять: как ещё реагировать на повышенное (и до жути странное) внимание со стороны своего вроде как соперника? По крайней мере, на трассе. В жизни они приятели, в каком-то смысле даже друзья. Так они вдвоём решили окрестить их сложные отношения. 

Когда Коджиро свыкается с той мыслью, что Каору не бесит его так, как раньше, происходит кое-что ещё. Под жарким солнцем на морском побережье вся его жизнь будто ставится на паузу. 

С лёгкой подачи Мии он натыкается взглядом на отдыхающего на шезлонге Каору. Вернее, на его ноги. Бледные и гладкие, как у девушки. В своё оправдание Коджиро смело может заявить, что сначала и принял Каору за женщину. Он вообще-то не виноват, что у того такая привлекательная фигура. Что бы это ни значило. 

У Каору очень нежная на ощупь кожа – хватает всего пары прикосновений, чтобы убедиться в этом, когда Коджиро всё-таки утаскивает его с пляжа и бросает в нагретую воду. Пусть немного помучается за то, что своим видом отвадил девушек, с которыми так отчаянно флиртовал Джо, надеясь на приятное продолжение. Этот педант заслужил. 

Тёмная ткань юкаты соскальзывает с плеча, обнажая бледную грудь и ключицы. Каору худой, костлявый даже, у него нет мягких изгибов и тонкой талии, как у всех предыдущих девушек Коджиро, лишь крепкие поджарые ноги и заметные мышцы на руках (но не такие перекаченные, как у самого Джо). А ещё упрямство. Очень много упрямства и занудства. 

Пусть грудь Каору отнюдь не упругая и не такого размера, который нравится Коджиро у девушек, он всё равно залипает на то, как капелька воды стекает с его шеи за съехавший уже ворот юкаты на животе. Между ними повисает неловкая тишина. Коджиро кажется, что ему хорошенько так нагрело голову под палящими лучами солнца. А иначе зачем он так бесстыдно прослеживает весь путь несчастной капли, затерявшейся где-то в слоях ткани чужого одеяния? 

Каору ловит его взгляд и гневно выдыхает, поправляя ворот юкаты:

– Безмозглая горилла! Обязательно нужно было это делать?

Коджиро думает: да. Чтобы увидеть тебя без одежды. И сам же пугается своих мыслей. 

Поэтому в привычном тоне отшучивается, хотя сердце учащает свой ритм:

– Тебе не помешает охладиться, а то уже красный весь. Того и гляди, в обморок грохнешься. 

– Только после тебя!

Они опять ссорятся. И всё возвращается на круги своя. 

Мучения Коджиро продолжаются с новой силой, когда в своих сновидениях он видит полуобнажённого Каору с распущенными волосами. Чувствует аромат его фруктового шампуня (и зачем ему такой!), ударяющий в нос с каждым шагом вперёд. Коджиро хотел бы остановиться, но ноги словно сами несут его туда, и он не смеет противиться их напору.

Каору поднимает на него свой взгляд, лучисто-нежный в отсветах из окна, и слабо улыбается. Его волосы красиво контрастируют с бледной кожей груди, и на этом самом моменте Коджиро теряется окончательно.

Он протягивает руку к нему – и сон тут же обрывается. Розовая пелена спадает с заспанных сухих глаз. 

Утром Коджиро долго пялится в потолок, не зная, что ему нужно делать. Как дальше жить. Как вернуть себе былой покой. 

Проклятый Каору занимает все его мысли днём и даже ночью не даёт забыть о себе. Какой расчётливый.

Коджиро решает всё же встретиться с ним. Поговорить. Для этого вызывает друга в их тайное место, где они так любили бывать в юности. Подобная обстановка точно позволит им разложить всё по полочкам и мирно сосуществовать дальше. Так он себя успокаивает.

Пока не видит худощавую фигуру Каору в узких брюках и рубашке вместо его излюбленной юкаты. И с распущенными волосами, как в том дурацком сне. Коджиро с трудом сглатывает и отводит взгляд. Признаваться себе в том, что откровенно залип на чужое тело, он не собирается. 

– Зачем позвал? – не слишком дружелюбно начинает Каору, поправляя очки на переносице.

Вот Коджиро тоже хотел бы знать ответ на этот вопрос. Но он молчит. Минуту, две. Ждёт, пока утихнет ураган в груди – но где там. Рядом с Каору стихия превращается в настоящую катастрофу.

– Нам нужно поговорить.

Отличное начало. И многообещающее.

Каору его энтузиазма не разделяет.

– А конкретнее? 

– О нас с тобой.

Одно это предложение наводит на нарочито безмятежного Каору ни с чем не сравнимую панику. Он шумно выдыхает и оправляет манжеты рубашки. Нервничает. 

– И что же такого интересного пришло в твою пустую голову? 

– Брось, ты уже наверняка всё понял.

Каору неосознанно прикусывает нижнюю губу, выдавая своё волнение, и это простое действие разом срывает тормоза у Коджиро. Он приближается к мужчине вплотную и, пока тот не успел увернуться, заключает его в объятия. Крепкие, тёплые и надёжные. Как и он сам. 

Он столько раз хотел это сделать, но не осознавал намёков своего тела и сердца. А сейчас это осознание резко накатывает ударной волной: прижать к себе и никогда не отпускать.

Коджиро чуть отстраняется, несмотря на бесконтрольное желание стоять вот так вечность, обнимаясь, и осторожно целует Каору в лоб.

– Хочу быть с тобой. Позволишь?

На него смотрят сначала неверяще, широко распахнув глаза, потом – с сомнением, но в конце остаётся лишь доверие. Такое знакомое. Такое родное.

Тихий шёпот Каору звучит для него оглушительным звоном колокола:

– Да. 

И он делает то, что должен был уже очень давно: гладит порозовевшую скулу и целует в тонкие губы. Каору подрагивает в его руках и неумело отвечает на поцелуй, холодными пальцами стискивая его футболку. Коджиро в ответ крепко обхватывает его за бока и приподнимает, позволяя обвить себя коленями.

И в этот миг Коджиро понимает одну важную вещь: ему нравится тело Каору. И сам Каору тоже. Теперь уже точно.


End file.
